Infusion pump and sensing device systems are widely used in the medical field for infusing a fluid, such as a medication, to a patient in the environment of intensive care units, cardiac care units, operating rooms or trauma centers. Several types of infusion pump systems permit the infusion of several medications using pumps that are modularly coupled to one another, as it may often be necessary to simultaneously infuse into the patient several different kinds of fluids. Some of the several types of fluids, such as drugs, may not be directly compatible with each other and therefore need to be infused into the patient at different points of the body or at different times.
In this regard, there exist modular systems in which pump and monitoring modules can be selectively attached, both physically and electrically, to a central management unit. The central management unit controls the operation of pump modules attached to it, and receives and displays information regarding the pump modules. Each module may include a modular pump that is configured to be removably coupled to a corresponding pump cassette that enables the pumping of fluid. The pump cassette may include a valve configured to regulate fluid flow through the pump cassette toward the patient. It can be important for the valve to interact with the pump cassette in a manner that reduces the likelihood of the valve being inadvertently left in an on or off state.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for infusion pump systems that facilitate the proper functioning of a valve assembly in the pump cassette.